The Midnight Bell
by Arelate
Summary: That fated night the bells were a-ringing. Ding dong, ding dong.


*** * ***

It was midnight, as announced by the old murky bell. Two weeks had passed, and no one in that little town could explain how that church bell in the tower of a long forgotten chapel had suddenly come back to life. Some said it was the ghost of a monk that, even in death, continued to perform his duties. Other believed that mischievous spirits had taken over what God and men had left behind, but they were all too terrified to even approach the decaying structure. The bravest had tried countless times, and every time they set their eyes upon the gloomy sight an ominous veil that cloaked its surroundings drove them all far, far away. But nothing was as horrendous as the rough clatter of the cold, hard metal, they said.

That distant drone woke her every night and made something _itch_ within her very core. It was a feeling that made her restless, desperately _awake_. The delicate sound of the bell resonated against her bedroom walls, drumming in her ears. From the window next to her bed she could see the shadowy silhouette of the chapel, erected on an isolated hill, both contrasted against the radiance of the moon. It was _torture_. She just couldn't endure it any longer, that mesmerizing sound, those feelings of impotence. It was _calling_ her, summoning her presence. Constantly demanding, every night with every chime.

Mama had warned her, though. She was not allowed to leave the house at night, for men became vile in the dark, she had said. With the passing of the years, the mother had become awfully overprotective of her only daughter. But in her daughter's heart there was no room for filial duty as she made her way cautiously trough the front door, utterly hypnotized by a faraway sound.

The bell stopped, as promptly as it started, and she found herself cold and barefoot amid the chilly air of night. There was not a soul to be seen nor heard among the streets, but she could feel the creatures of the night watching her every move. Her feet were sore from the gravelly road and for a few minutes she pondered on her recklessness, but her destination was only meters away and relief soon came in the form of the moist, grassy path. She walked by the overgrown foliage without taking her eyes away from her goal. Her cheeks flushed; blood was being pumped out from her chest at a rising pace. Her throat was dry and her once beautiful long hair was filthy and untidy, but she widened her steps and started running.

The entrance of the chapel, a marvelously engraved wooden door, became clear to her sight. The previously ringing bell stood silent at the peak of the tower, glittering supernaturally under the brightness of the moon. She sighed in exhilaration as she touched with her fingers the smooth surface of the cold wood, resting all of her weight against it.

Her eyes closed in relaxation while caressing the door. At last, she had arrived.

"Lulu, you're _late!_"

In the blink of an eye, the doors had opened wide and she had fallen down on the ground. She raised her head slowly, completely taken aback.

"Come on, come on, get up! You're awfully late!" It was a little girl that spoke, with dark skin and poorly dressed.

"How… how do you know my name?" she asked hoarsely, standing up.

The little girl giggled. "_Lulu_, why would I not know your name? Anyway, why did it take you so long? You're so late!"

Lulu crooked her head with questioning eyes as the little girl grinned into the cool night. "I'm sorry, but late for _what?_"

"For the tea party, of course!" said the little girl, matter-of-factly. "Come on, they can't wait to see you!" With a swift movement, the little girl took her hand and pulled her forcefully inside the chapel.

"Wait!" said Lulu, stopping on her tracks. "Who are you? Who're _they_?"

The girl released abruptly the hold on her hand with a hidden expression. Her small shoulders dropped noticeably, and the serene atmosphere that flowed freely in the empty altar turned alarmingly dense in a matter of seconds. "Is it because… _that_ woman?"

Slowly, the little girl turned around to face her, and Lulu witnessed how the spark in the girl's eyes went blank. "Of course it's that woman's fault, right? Oh, Count, we should have known…"

"W-what woman? _What_ are you talking about? I don't even _know_ you!"

As swiftly as ever, the little girl grabbed Lulu's face between her hands, making her look directly into her eyes. "The woman that told you not to come. The woman that's been keeping _you_ away from _us_. The women that's right outside those doors, calling for you." said the little girl in a grim whisper.

"Lulu!? _Lulubell!_" hollered a voice from the outside, as if triggered.

"Mama?" It couldn't be.

"Lulubell, come back! Please come back!" begged the mother, pounding the doors with all her might. "Don't go with them! Please, come back_, come back to me!_"

"Mama!" she shouted. Lulu tried to open the doors desperately, but it was no use. She pulled and pushed, kicked and punched, and the doors didn't move an inch. She was locked in.

"Lulu, take a _look_," said the little girl, softly. "Come on, can't you see? _This is where you belong_."

She fell on her knees, shaking. It was _hell_, they way her head was spinning. Her mother screamed loudly as Lulu attempted to pull her hair off because of the pain. She could feel something warm and heavy oozing out of her forehead. It was blood, she was sure of it. Her vision became blurry. Mama's screams were just a hazy melody in the background. The floor was cold against her cheek. And she was sleepy; it had been a tiresome night, after all. Her eyes were closing, she _needed_ to rest. Maybe she should go to sleep for a while, just for a _little_ while…

A pair of small leather shoes appeared right in front of her; they were black and shiny. She looked up, and saw the little girl with the most _beautiful_ dress she had ever seen, with laces and ribbons and all silky pink. She looked trough the little girl's legs and saw them all there, too. It was definitely the _loveliest_ of all tea parties.

"Lulubell! LULUBELL!" a cry came in the distant.

She just smiled, stood up and entwined her fingers with the little girl. "Sorry, Mama"

*** * ***

It was midnight, as announced by the howling of the wolves. In that little town nothing could be seen nor heard among the streets during that silent night.

From the window next to her bed, she could see the shadowy silhouette of a chapel, contrasted by the radiance of the moon.

"So," a voice resonated against her bedroom walls alongside a cracking sound. It was a lollipop. "You awake yet, Lulu? Did you have a nice dream?"

She just smiled into the dark, passing a hand trough her beautiful long hair, combing it with her delicate fingers and unintentionally revealing the marks on her forehead. "Certainly."

_Crack_. "Heh."

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, everything was a dream, but that doesn't make it any less real. ;) Also, English's not my native language, so surely there are some mistakes here and there... that plus unbetaed. So, yeah... criticism, comments, everything is welcomed.


End file.
